kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Suga
|lugar = Daegu, Corea del Sur |familia = |ocupación = Rapero, compositor, productor |voz = |instrumentos = |período = 2013-actualidad |agencia = Big Hit Entertainment |relacionado = BTS }}Suga (슈가, también conocido como Agust D) es un rapero surcoreano. Debutó como miembro de BTS en 2013. En 2016 lanzó su primer mixtape en solitario, Augst D. Inicios de vida Suga nació el 9 de marzo de 1993 en Daegu, Corea del Sur.방탄소년단의 슈가, 민윤기, 혹은 Agust D Asistió a la Escuela Primaria Taejeon, la Escuela Secundaria Gwaneum y la Escuela Secundaria Apgujeong.[더스타프로필 방탄소년단 슈가 "민피디는 음악장비를 수집합니다"] Se interesó en el rap después de escuchar «Reggae Muffin» de Stony Skunk, afirmando que era diferente a todo lo que había escuchado antes. Después de escuchar a Epik High, decidió convertirse en un rapero.방탄소년단, 네 꿈은 뭐니? (인터뷰) A los trece años, comenzó a escribir letras de canciones y aprendió sobre MIDI. Trabajó en un estudio de grabación a tiempo parcial a la edad de 17 años. A partir de ese momento comenzó a componer y arreglar música, rapear y actuar. Antes de firmar con Big Hit Entertainment, fue un rapero de undergound, bajo el nombre Gloss.기다렸다, 방탄소년단① 정규 1집이 되기까지 일곱 소년의 성장기 –데뷔 전 Como parte del equipo de hiphop D-Town en 2010, produjo «518-062», una canción que conmemora la Masacre de Gwangju.방탄소년단 슈가가 고2때 만든 5ㆍ18노래 화제 Carrera Originalmente se unió a la compañía como productor musical,방탄소년단(BTS) "팬들이 함께 노래부르는 모습, 최고의 행복" (풀영상) / SBS Suga entrenó en Big Hit Entertainment durante tres años con J-Hope y RM. Hizo su debut como miembro de BTS en M! Countdown, interpretando «No More Dream» del álbum 2 Cool 4 Skool.How BTS is changing K-pop for the better Lanzó su mixtape homónimo gratuito a través de SoundCloud el 15 de agosto de 2016.[Starcast "My name is, AgustD"... 'Suga' to rap about the real Min Yoon-ki] Decidió no lanzar el proyecto como un álbum de estudio comercial. En la grabación, discutió asuntos como su lucha contra la depresión y la fobia social.BTS' Suga Addresses Depression & Cost of Fame on 'Agust D' Mixtape Fuse TV lo calificó como uno de los 20 mejores mixtapes de 2016.The 20 Best Mixtapes of 2016 En 2017, Suga compuso la canción «Wine» para el cantante Suran, con quien había trabajado anteriormente para una canción de su mixtape.수란 "데뷔 첫 음원 1위 감격..슈가·창모에 무한 감사" La canción se ubicó en el segundo lugar de Gaon Digital Chart y ganó un premio como Mejor canción de R&B/soul en los Melon Music Awards el 2 de diciembre de 2017.국내 대표 음악 차트 가온차트!2017 Top 10 Artists Suga también recibió el Hot Trend Award por su trabajo en la canción. Melon Music Awards 2017: Best Artist Of The Year goes to EXO; Complete winners list En una encuesta realizada por Gallup Korea, Suga se ubicó en el decimotercer puesto como el ídolo más preferido del año.2017년 올해를 빛낸 가수와 가요 - 최근 11년간 추이, 아이돌 선호도 포함 Suga volvió a lanzar su mixtape, pero esta vez para venta digital y streaming en febrero de 2018.Analysis: Black Panther OST comes charging out of the blocks La reedición se ubicó en el tercer lugar de Billboard's World Albums Chart, quinto en Heatseekers Albums y en el septuagésimo cuarto puesto de Top Album Sales Chart.Agust D Billboard charts: * Emerging Artists * Heatseekers Albums * World Albums * Top Album Sales En la encuesta de 2018 realizada por Gallup Korea, se clasificó en el séptimo lugar como el idol más preferido del año.한국갤럽 데일리 오피니언, 매주 새로운 여론조사 결과를 전합니다. Suga colaboró en el rap de la canción «Song Request» de Lee So-ra, que se lanzó el 22 de enero de 2019. La canción fue escrita por Suga y Tablo de Epik High, quien también produjo el tema.[단독 "환상의 컬래버"…이소라-방탄소년단, '신청곡'으로 입맞춤] La canción debutó en el tercer lugar de Gaon Digital Chart y segundo puesto de US World Digital Songs, con 3,000 descargas vendidas en Estados Unidos.2019년 04주차 Digital Chart Filantropía Suga ha hablado abiertamente sobre salud mental e igualdad para la comunidad LGBTQ+.BTS Speaks Out In Seoul: The K-Pop Megastars Get Candid About Representing a New Generation En 2014, hizo una promesa de comprar carne a sus fans en caso de que tuviera éxito como artista musical. Cuatro años más tarde, en su cumpleaños número 25, donó carne a 39 orfanatos como ARMY.[스타와치생일맞은 방탄소년단 슈가, 보육원 39곳에 한우 기부한 사연] Discografía * 2016: Agust D Videografía Premios y nominaciones Referencias en:Suga ru:Шуга Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Raperos surcoreanos Categoría:Miembros de BTS Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Min Categoría:Artistas de Big Hit Entertainment